List of animation studios
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Morbi iaculis tincidunt nunc, non luctus tortor varius volutpat. Cras tincidunt enim porttitor metus sodales in fermentum eros dictum. Sed posuere risus eget magna dictum vitae fermentum lacus imperdiet. Donec et diam quis mi sagittis tempor. Ut a quam sit amet augue gravida pulvinar. Morbi semper sagittis urna, et adipiscing nisl elementum in. Donec ultrices lacus et sapien consectetur et suscipit dolor dictum. Nunc non diam ut odio adipiscing placerat id quis odio. Ut nisi nulla, ultricies nec ullamcorper vel, auctor eget velit. Curabitur sit amet odio in mi euismod luctus. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Sed eget massa nec leo consequat tempus in id justo. Fusce eget dignissim enim. Hana Animation Co., Ltd. XL Directors: Young-Sang Yoon, Eun-Sub Hong, Kyoung Ho Lee Backgrounds: Young-Ku Kim, Woo-Sang Yun Camera: Chul-Kyu Lim Animators: Jung-Tak Kim, Eun-Young Byun, Kuen-Sik Song, Sung-Chul Lee, Jung-Hee Jung, Ae-Kyoung Choi The Planet Destroyer Directors: Young-Sang Yoon, Eun-Sub Hong, Kyoung-Ho Lee Backgrounds: Young-Ku Kim, Woo-Sang Yun Camera: Chul-Kyu Lim Animators: Jung-Tak Kim, Eun-Young Byun, Kuen-Sik Song, Sung-Chui Lee, Jung-Hee Jung, Ae-Kyoung Choi The Plasma Monster Directors: Young Sang Yoon, Eun-Sub Hong, Kyoung-Ho Lee Backgrounds: Young-Ku Kim, Woo-Sang Yun Camera: Chul-Kyu Lim Animators: Jun-Tak Kim, Eun-Young Byun, Kuen-Sik Song, Sung-Chul Lee, Jung-Hee Jung, Ae-Kyoung Choi The Lightyear Factor Director: Young-Sang Yoon Backgrounds: Young-Ku Kim, Woo-Sang Yun Camera: Chul-Kyu Lim Animators: Eun-Young Byun, Hyoung-Tae Kim, Moon-Sung Kim, Sung-Chul Lee, Jung-Hee Jung, Ae-Kyoung Choi Clone Rangers Director: Young-Sang Yoon Backgrounds: Young-Ku Kim, Woo-Sang Yun Camera: Chul-Kyu Lim Animators: Jun-Tak Kim, Eun-Young Byun, Kuen-Sik Song, Sung-Chul Lee, Jung-Hee Jung, Ae-Kyoung Choi The Yukari Imprint Director: Young-Sang Yoon Backgrounds: Young-Ku Kim, Woo-Sang Yun Camera: Chul-Kyu Lim Animators: Jun-Tak Kim, Eun-Young Byun, Kuen-Sik Song, Sung-Chul Lee, Jung-Hee Jung, Ae-Kyoung Choi The Shape Stealer Director: Young-Sang Yoon Backgrounds: Young-Ku Kim, Woo-Sang Yun Camera: Chul-Kyu Lim Animators: Eun-Young Byun, Hyoung-Tae Kim, Moon-Sung Kim, Sung-Chul Lee, Jung-Hee Jung, Ae-Kyoung Choi Star Crossed Director: Young-Sang Yoon Backgrounds: Young-Ku Kim, Woo-Sang Yun Camera: Chul-Kyu Lim Animators: Jung-Tak Kim, Eun-Young Byun, Kuen-Sik Song, Sung-Chui Lee, Jung-Hee Jung, Ae-Kyoung Choi The Starthought Animation Director: Young Sang Yoon Backgrounds: Young-Ku Kim, Woo-Sang Yun Animators: Jung-Tak Kim, Eun-Young Byun, Kuen-Sik Song, Sung-Chul Lee, Jung-Hee Jung, Ae-Kyoung Choi Conspiracy Director: Young-Sang Yoon Backgrounds: Young-Ku Kim Camera: Woo-Sang Yun, Chul-Kyu Lim Animators: Jung-Tak Kim, Eun-Young Byun, Kuen-Sik Song, Sung-Chul Lee, Jung-Hee Jung, Ae-Kyoung Choi Jade Animation International Limited The Adventure Begins Chief Director: Kong Qing Chang Director: Cao Xu Hua Model Check Surpervisor: Zhao Bin Animators: Ren Cong Rong, Du Jing Mei, Zhang Yi, Chen Xi Feng, Xu Jing, He Ju Yu, Jin Xin, Ni Ling, Xu Xiao Ning The Return of XL Director: Chao Xu Hua Assistant Director: Zhao Bin Art Director: Zhang Yong Backgrounds: Jade Animation Camera Supervisor: Xiao Wei Wen Animators: Ren Cong Rong, Yu Hai Ying, Li Jian Jun, Zhang Jing, Zhang Yi, Chen Xi Feng, Du Jing Mei, Chen Yong, Ma Tai, Xu Jing A Zoo Out There Chief Director: Kong Qing Chang Director: Hu Zheng Art Director: Zhang Yong Backgrounds: Jade Animation Animators: Ren Cong Rong, Zhang Jing, Zhang Yi, Li Jian Jun, Xu Jing, Dai Fang Ming, Yu Hai Ying, Chen Yong, Ma Tai, Jin Xin, Zhua Si Nong, Zhang Bai Quan, Liu Huan Fen, Jiang Shang, He Ju Yu, Wu Zhi Xing Dirty Work Director: Chao Xu Hua Assistant Director: Zhao Bin Art Director: Zhang Yong Backgrounds: Jade Animation Animators: Ren Cong Rong, Li Jian Jun, Chen Xi Feng, Yu Hai Ying, Chen Yong, Zhang Jing, Ma Tai, Wong Chun Yu, Xiu Xiao Lin, Jiang Shang At Large on a Small Planet Chief Director: Kong Qing Chang Director: Hui Zheng Art Director: Zhang Yong Camera: Xiao Wei Wen Animators: Ren Cong Rong, Li Jian Jun, Xu Jing, Ma Tai, Zhang Jing, Yu Hai Ying, Zhang Yi, Mi Jie, Huang Jian Feng, Dai Fang Ming, Chen Yong, Zhang Bai Quan, Zhong Zhi Qun, Jiang Shang, Lui Huan Fen, Lui Li Jing, Wu Zhi Xing Sunquake Chief Director: Kong Qing Chang Director: Chao Xu Hua Art Director: Zhang Yong Ink and Paint Surpervisor: Li Zhong Backgrounds: Jade Animation Camera Supervisor: Xiao Wei Wen Animators: Ren Cong Rong, Huang Jian Feng, Zhang Bai Quan, Wu Zhi Xing, Zhong Zhi Qun, Du Jing Mei, Lui Huan Fen, Lui Li Jing, Jin Xin, Xu Jing, Zhang Yi, Jiang Shang, Dai Fang Ming, Yu Hai Ying, Chen Xi Feng, Zhang Jing, He Ju Yu, Ni Ling War and Peace and War Chief Director: Kong Qing Chang Directors: Chao Xu Hua, Wong King Fung Art Director: Zhang Yong Model Check Surpervisor: Zhao Bin Inbetween/Ink and Paint Surpervisor: Zhang Jing Backgrounds: Jade Animation Animators: Ren Cong Rong, Yu Hai Yeng, Li Jian Jun, Dai Fang Ming, Wu Zhi Xing, Xu Jin, Zhang Yi, He Ju Yu, Zhuang Bai Quan, Zhuo Si Nong, Ma Tai, Lui Li Jing Rookie of the Year Chief Director: Kong Qing Chang Director: Chao Xu Hua Assistant Director: Zhao Bin Art Director: Zhang Yong Camera: Xiao Wei Wen Animators: Ren Cong Rong, Zhang Jing, Zhang Yi, Li Jian Jun, Xu Jing, Liu Li Jing, Du Jing Mei, Dai Fang Ming, Yu Hai Ying, Chen Yong, Ma Tai, Chen Xi Feng, Jin Xin, Xiu Xiao Lin Wirewolf Animation Director: Kong Qing Chang Assistant Director: Hui Zheng Art Director: Zhang Yong Backgrounds: ''' Jade Animation '''Camera Supervisor: Xiao Wei Wen Animators: Ren-Cong Rong, Chen Xi-Feng, Chao Xu Hua, Zhang Jing, Wong King Fung, Yu Hai Ying, Li Jian Jun, Zhuang Bo Quan, Yuan Xiao Bin, Xiu Xiao Lin Enemy Without a Face Director: Wong King Fung Assistant Director: Zhao Bin Art Director: Zhang Yong Camera Supervisor: Xiao Wei Wen Animators: Ren Cong Rong, Zhang Jing, Wu Zhi Xing, Zhua Si Nong, Zhang Bai Quan, Liu Huan Fen, Zhong Zhi Qun, Jin Xin, He Ju Yu, Zhang Yi, Jiang Shang, Li Jian Jun, Dai Fang Ming, Mi Jie, Xu Jing Opposites Attract Director: Hui Zheng Assistant Director: Zhao Bin Art Director: Zhang Yong Camera Supervisor: Xiao Wei Wen Animators: Hui Zheng, Zhao Bin, Ren Cong Rong, Zhang Jing, Zhang Yi, Jiang Shang, Li Jian Jun, Liu Huan Fen, Xu Jing, Mi Jie, Zhong Zhi Qun, Liu Li Jing, Du Fang Ming, Zhang Bai Quan, Yu Hai Ying, Zhang Yong Sae Hahn Production Co. Little Secrets Animation Director: Jung Yul Song Assistant Animation Directors: Yun Bae Kim, Yun Keun Noh Layout Director: Ki Sul Chun Layout Artists: Jun Chan Kim, Jae Sung Lee, Hae Won Park, Hyun Joo Park Camera: Hyung Hee Kim, Yong Kwan Kim, Hong Jo Kim, Kee Iiyun Kim Animators: Sang Hun Lee, Sang Man Hong, Eun Mee You, Ho Joon Lee, Seung Hoon Back, Sung Kee Whang, Jong Min Kim, Young Hoon Kim, Jung Yun Kim, Hyang Mee Park Devolutionaries Supervising Director: Jung Yul Song Animation Directors: Yun Bae Kim, Yun Keun Noh Background Director: Yong Kwan Ahn Layout Artists: Jae Sung Lee, Joo Yun Her Digital: Byung Hyun Chun, Soo Jung Sim, Kyung Young Kim, Ah Young Sim, Kee Hyun Kim Animators: Suk Hoon Lim, Jong Ho Cho, Seung Hoon Back, Ho Jun Lee, Sung Kee Whang, Young Hoon Kim, Jung Min Kim Revenge of the Monsters Supervising Director: Jung Yul Song Animation Directors: Yun Bae Kim, Yun Keun Noh Layout Director: Jun Chan Kim Layout Artists: Jae Sung Lee, Joo Yun Her Background Director: Yong Kwan Ahn Production Supervisor: Yong Hoen Lee Digital: Byung Hyun Chun, Soo Jung Sim, Kyung Young Kim, Ah Young Sim Animators: Suk Hoon Lim, Jong Ho Cho, Seung Hoon Back, Ho Jun Lee, Sung Kee Whang, Young Hoon Kim, Jung Min Kim, Hyo Joon Kim, Hahn Sik Ahn, Sang Heon Lee, Jung Hyun Kim, Hyang Me Park Revenge of the Raenoks Supervising Director: Jung Yul Song Animation Directors: Yun Bae Kim, Yun Keun Noh Layout Director: Jun Chan Kim Layout Artists: Jae Sung Lee, Joo Yun Her Background Director: Yong Kwan Ahn Animators: Suk Hoon Lim, Jong Ho Cho, Seung Hoon Back, Ho Jun Lee, Sung Kee Whang, Young Hoon Kim, Jung Min Kim Return to Karn Supervising Director: Jung Yul Song Animation Directors: Yun Bae Kim, Yun Keun Noh Layout Director: Jun Chan Kim Background Director: Jae Duck Whang Layout Artists: Jae Sung Lee, Joo Yun Her Animators: Suk Hoon Lim, Jong Ho Cho, Seung Hoon Back, Ho Jun Lee, Sung Kee Whang, Young Hoon Kim, Jung Min Kim Speed Trap Supervising Director: Jung Yul Song Animation Directors: Yun Bae Kim, Yun Keun Noh Key Animators: Jong Ho Cho, Seung Hoon Back Layout Artists: Ki Sul Chun, Jun Chan Kim Background Artists: Jae Duck Whang, Jae Boong Kim, Kyu Hoon Han Digital Camera: Su Jung Shim Sun Min Co., Ltd. Animation Production *The Taking of PC-7 *Shiv Katall *Head Case *Haunted Moon *Lone Wolf *Planet of the Lost *Good Ol' Buzz Director: Haksoo Mok Layout Supervisor: Younghwan Lee Backgrounds: Hyungchui Kim Camera: Kiyoung Choi Animators: Jinsoo Hong, Nayoung Min, Haeyoung Jung, Samhyun Jung, Miyoung Kim, Mikyung Myung, Soowan Kim, Youngyup Mok Sunwoo Animation Co., Inc. Tag Team Animation Director: Il Kim Layout Director: Sung Chan Lee Backgrounds: Sung Dae Hong Digital: Sang Wook Park Animators: Young Che Kim, Jong Bum Kim, Ki Hyun Ryu, Hyun Ae Lee, Jin Suk Park, Hyun Jin Ryu Strange Invasion Director: Sun Mi Huh Animation Director: Il Kim Backgrounds: Hyung Dong Kim Digital: Sang Wook Park Animators: Young Che Kim, Ki Hyun Ryu, Hyun Ae Lee, Hyun Jin Ryu, Jong Bum Lee, Jin Suk Park Mira's Wedding Animation Director: Ill Kim Layout Director: Sun Mi Huh Backgrounds: Hyung Dong Kim Digital: Sang Wook Park Animators: Young Che Kim, Ki Hyun Ryu, Hyun Jin Ryu, Jong Bum Lee, Jin Suk Park Downloaded Animation Director: Il Kim Layout Director: Young Che Kim Layout: Sun Mi Huh Backgrounds: Hyun Dong Kim Digital: Sang Wook Park Animators: Hyun Eh Lee, Ki Hyun Kim, Jin Suk Park, Kwan Sik Kim The Crawling Flesh Animation Director: Il Kim Layout Director: Sun Mi Huh Backgrounds: Sung Dae Hong Animators: Jin Suk Park, Ki Hyun Yru, Young Che Kim, Hyun Jin Yu, Hyun Eh Lee First Missions Animation Director: Il Kim Layout Director: Sun Mi Huh Backgrounds: Sung Dae Hong Digital: '''Sang Wook Park '''Animators: Hyun Eh Lee, Kee Hyun You, Hyun Jin You, Jin Suk Park, Young Che Kim Ancient Evil Animation Director: Il Kim Layout Director: Jong Dae Leem Backgrounds: '''Sung Dae Hong '''Digital: Sang Wook Park Animators: Hyun Eh Lee, Kee Hyun You, Hyun Jin You, Jin Suk Park, Young Che Kim Tama Production Co., Ltd. 42 Director: Kiyotaka Kantake Animation Director: Akira Watanabe Backgrounds and Camera: Jade Animation Co., Ltd. Animators: Hiroaki Kawaguchi, Naoki Takahashi, Kazumasa Orii, Aska Tsubuki, Momoko Taylor, Kuniko Yano, Hiroko Yamamoto, Anthony Pohl Toon City, Inc. *The Main Event *Root of Evil *Stranger Invasion *Eye of the Tempest *Millennial Bugs *Large Target *Rescue Mission *Star Smasher *Holiday Time Unit Directors: Colin Baker, Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator: Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors: Jose R. Aoanan III, David Gonzales, Rosauro De La Vega, Emmanuel I. Padolina Layout Artists: Rowell Anchetta, Marlowe Ray Garcia, Abel Armesin, Misael Gotel, Gary Autencio, Zandro Hipolito, Benjo Camay, Jonathan Ledesma, Fritz Aldrin Casas, Gerald Linatoc, Al Doria, Michael Mercado Animation Supervisors: Romy Garcia, Dante Clemente Assistant Animation Supervisors: Jolan Calibuso, Nowell Villano Background Supervisor: Roberto Angeles Digital Director: Jonathan J. Tinsay Technical Director: Donato R. Vytiaco Digital Supervisors: Cynthia Antonia, Joy Valondo Animators: Rolando Angelo, Edwin Arcena, Jospeph Jebilee Baldera, Ric Bernardo, Lester Cabarles, Tednicolao Camahalan, Jerome Co, Joselito Cruz, Jocelyn Diaz, Sanny De Ramos, Boyet Delfino, Noel Domingo, Rosalie Estacio, Sedelson Eugenio, Alexander Ferrarez, Akiblas Flores, Annabelle Galvez, Noriel Israel, Cynthis Javier, Don Juan, Renato Miranda, Rey Morano, Robert Ocon, Nomer Panlaqui, Manuel Pascual, Leonardo Ramirez, Jerry Reyes, Jojo Reyon, Warren Romero, Rommel Santiago, Raul Santos, Evangelina Soriano, Lorna Sun, Francis Tan, Arthur Tolentino, Denis Tomacruz, Oliver Regoniel, Penn Balnaja, Willy Leonardo, Rogel Venturanza, Danny Wabe, Mas Natividad, Donato Gallon, Francis Santos, Jebbie Barrios, Roger Quilatan, Lito Tamayo, Mill Jimenez, Mackoy Salvador, David Temperamente, Noel De Leon, Larry Pagcaliwangan, Romie Calingo, James Diores, Tess Mendoza, Sammy Canton, Japhet Bautista, Elsie Lopez, Edwin Santiago, Manny Magsaysay, Ruel Ramos, Roddy Erenio, Ibet Francisco, Dynes Fabian, Glenn Arriola, Allan Reyes, Rowen Pingkian, William Sy, Alex Acayen, Nonoy Lustria, Albert Arriola, Antonia Bugas, Bienifer Flores, Edgar Lorenzo, Alex Iguban, Jojie Gan, Harry Hallare, Armand Wong, Ronald Cayao, Toons Benitez, Magnifico Albert Compositors: Valman Agapito, Bernard Barrios, Dale Sy, Dexter Alpis, J'Mee Trinidad, Nestor Marasigan, Julius Legaspi, Mary Ann Abary, James Arboleda, Melvyn Anthony Carreon, Soledad Cruz Painters: Michelle Tan, Michael Salindong, Marife Sarmiento, Ma. Luisa Consolacion, Mikie Icaro, Marilyn Pasana, Francis Magpayo, Antonio Cardiente, Pilsen Cayabyab, Doris Desiderio, Maria Clara Geologo, Jane Lizbeth Cabrera, Charina Mabalot Color Stylists: Nelia Emi, Milagros Baylon, Maria Cristina Ferandez Scanners: Romeo Venezuela, Socorro Rey, Jonathan Cu, Gilbert Lantion Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Inc. NOS-4-A2 Director: Masaki Sugiyama Animation Directors: Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Yoshiharu Ashino, Isamitsu Kashima Backgrounds: Studio Fuga, Hiroshi Ohno, Kazuo Nagai, Naoto Hoshino, Akihiro Fujimori, Kumiko Ohno Digital Director: Kousuke Arakawa Digital Staff: T-2 Studios: Toshiyuki Fukushima, Akiko Shimizu, Megumi Ishido, Michiko Saito, Shunya Kimura, Hiroko Shimazu, W.D.A.J.: Katsuya Kozutsumi, Makoto Arai Animators: Kazuhiro Ohmame, Atsushi Sekiguchi, Kiyomi Miyakawa, Takeshi Atomura, Atsuhiko Hara, Manabu Kawada, Jyunpei Tatenaka, Shinichi Yoshikawa Lost in Time Director: Masaki Sugiyama Animation Directors: Yoshiharu Ashino, Isamitsu Kashima Backgrounds: Studio Fuga, Hiroshi Ohno, Naoto Hoshino, Akihiro Fujimori, Kumiko Ohno Digital Director: Kousuke Arakawa Digital Staff: T-2 Studios: Naomi Tazawa, Yukiko Kakita, Akiko Nasu, Yuki Murata, W.D.A.J.: Kotaro Beppu, Tasunori Hayama Animators: Hirobumi Nakata, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Hiroko Minowa, Masaru Ohshiro, Chie Arai, Yuji Watanabe, Takeayo Nishimura, Yoshiharu Sato Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. The Torque Armada Animation Directors: Archer Lai, Tosy Yeh Layout Director: Chenny Chen Layout Artists: Glanda Lin, Joy Hu Background Director: Vincent Liu Backgrounds: Peter Sun, Hung Hsiu Hue, Yen Ching Liang Animators: Eagle Jeng, Lyndon Jiang, Tasso Lee, Orma Hwang, Jassie Shyong, Arion Chang Gravitina Animation Directors: Archer Lai, Tosy Yeh Layout Director: Chenny Chen Layout Artist: Charles Ko Background Director: Vincent Liu Background Artists: Peter Sun, Hung Hsiu Hue, Yen Ching Liang Animators: Marian Lin, John Chu, May Chang, Show Chen, Rita Liao, Martin Lu Inside Job Animation Director: Tosy Yeh Layout: Chenny Chen Animators: Lyndon Jiang, Tasso Lee, Orma Hwang, Jassie Shyong, Arion Chang, Mike Lee, Ken Lai The Beasts of Karn Animation Directors: Archer Lai, Tosy Yeh Layout Director: Chenny Chen Layout Artists: Glanda Lin, Joy Hu Background Director: Vincent Liu Background Artists: Peter Sun, Hung Hsiu Hue, Yen Ching Liang Animators: Eagle Jeng, Lyndon Jiang, Tasso Lee, Orma Hwang, Jassie Shyong, Arion Chang Mindwarp Animation Director: Archer Lai Layout Director: Chenny Chen Layout Artists: Glanda Lin, Joy Hu Background Director: Vincent Liu Background Artists: Peter Sun, Hung Hsiu Hue, Yen Ching Liang Animators: Eagle Jeng, Lyndon Jiang, Tasso Lee, Orma Hwang, Jassie Shyong, Arion Chang Panic on Bathyos Animation Director: Archer Lai Layout Director: Chenny Chen Animators: Lyndon Jiang, Tasso Lee, Orma Hwang, Jassie Shyong, Arion Chang, Mike Lee, Ken Lai Stress Test Animation Director: Tosy Yeh Layout Director: Chenny Chen Animators: Lyndon Jiang, Tasso Lee, Orma Hwang, Jassie Shyong, Arion Chang, Mike Lee, Ken Lai Super Nova Animation Director: Tosy Yeh Layout Director: Chenny Chen Animators: Lyndon Jiang, Tasso Lee, Orma Hwang, Jassie Shyong, Arion Chang, Mike Lee, Ken Lai The Slayer Animation Director: Archer Lai Layout Director: Chenny Chen Animators: Lyndon Jiang, Tasso Lee, Orma Hwang, Jassie Shyong, Arion Chang, Mike Lee, Ken Lai Bunzel Fever Animation Director: Archer Lai Layout Director: Chenny Chen Animators: Lyndon Jiang, Tasso Lee, Orma Hwang, Jassie Shyong, Arion Chang, Mike Lee, Ken Lai Category:Media